nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Roach
Roach is a major protagonist featured in the Roach Chronicles. He is one of the main playable characters in the Zero Arc and Arc 1 universes and the field commander of SEAL Team Five. History Roach was the head scientist of Division One, the first research division of the Humane Labs. He worked with O'Ryan, Chris and TJ in the creation of teleporters. During the night however, Roach secret worked on his own secret teleporter following his suspicions of several untrustworthy scientists at the Humane Labs. In order to ensure no one would be able to use his teleporter, he created a special security protocol, which required the soul of the person who wished to use it. However, to obtain a person's soul would require the Summoning Key and the death of the person. In his studies, Roach discovered the existence of different universes, each occurring throughout different parts of time. It was there where Roach discovered a loophole in his security protocol; by killing another version of himself and preserving their soul within the Summoning Key, he could access the teleporter due to him technically preserving his soul within the artifact. With this knowledge, Roach would create a device which would lock this memory within the back of his head, which would save the memory from ever being erased. After finalizing his teleporter and hiding it within a secret part of the Humane Labs only he knew of, Roach then focused on the Humane Labs' teleporter with the others. On July 18th, 2016 however, Roach, O'Ryan, Chris and TJ began to present their teleporter to the rest of the facility until the facility was then attacked by the Russian Army, forcing them to hide in the teleporter. However, the Russians cause a power surge throughout the facility, accidentally causing them to teleport. The four are teleported to another teleporter in the hold of a cargo ship, where Roach manages to find the Summoning Key within one of the crates. Hiding the artifact, the four are soon found and captured by Unit 14, a research organization formed after the events of the Russian Army's attack on the Humane Labs. Realizing their actions have caused them to travel forward in time, they are forced to make a daring escape from the ship, eventually washing up onto a small abandoned island turned into a research facility. After realizing it was a Unit 14 base and that Unit 14 created zombies with the use of a unknown chemical agent known as Element X. While fighting the undead, the group discover several research logs describing some of the experiments that was conducted at the facility. After knocking out the power to the island, the group manage to enter a cell block, where Roach is attacked by a mysterious man. After seeing who it was, Roach was horrified to discover it was none other than his own future self, who was left to rot at the island. Future Roach then helps his younger self up before explaining how he ended up at Station 11, telling the young four that he was captured along with future O'Ryan and experimented on with Element X, although he managed to escape this fate as much of the scientists at the island. He also explained that he assisted future O'Ryan in escape the island, but unfortunately was soon captured by the Lost MC on the orders of Unit 14, who proceeded to lock him away at their camp in Stab City, located ten miles north of Los Angeles. Suddenly, the undead began to attack the cell block as the others held them off. Young Roach then secretly shows his future self the Summoning Key, reminding him of their failsafe plan in case something like this was to happen. This triggers Roach's memory in his future self, who then remembers it. Future Roach then nods and tells his younger self not to fail just shortly before being executed by his younger self. Roach then quickly preserves his soul within the artifact before the others notice the artifact. The others then begin to yell at Roach for destroying the future timeline, but Roach explains that it won't matter very soon as they manage to escape the island via boat, saying he has a plan. Traveling to Stab City, the four began to search the park for the future self of O'Ryan. During the mission, the others began to distrust Roach for his actions back at the island, with only TJ being neutral to Roach while Chris and O'Ryan were hostile. After discovering future O'Ryan, Roach reveals the Summoning Key and explains to the group of his plan, saying he has already done the same to his future self. Roach explains that future O'Ryan must die if O'Ryan ever wished to return home, saying his soul is needed for a bigger plan in the works. Roach hands O'Ryan his .44 Magnum, apologizing to him for what he will soon have to face, with O'Ryan reluctantly grabbing it. Future O'Ryan then explained that he knew his brother's location, saying he was at a meeting at the Getty Center in Los Angeles, saying he distrusts him after revealing that he was in fact the leader of Unit 14. Saddened by this, young O'Ryan then sadly shoots his future self in the heart, killing him. Roach then sorrowfully steps forward and collects his soul within the artifact, saying Chris is next. Arriving at the Getty Center a few hours later, the four began to search for future Chris, who's meeting was interrupted and overrun by the outbreak. While during this mission, O'Ryan and TJ are much friendlier to Roach while Chris still remains slightly hostile to Roach for what Roach is putting him through. After locating and confronting future Chris atop the museum, young Chris angrily interrogates his future self on his actions, asking why he formed Unit 14 and why he betrayed his own brother. Future Chris then explained of the deal he was forced to make with the Russians for his own survival, saying he needed the money for his own gains, eventually becoming caught up in his research, which would cause him to losd interest in his own brother and friends. He also explains that he knows that future TJ wouldn't survive much longer, saying he was at a fortified survivor camp at a recycling center in downtown Los Angeles before attempting to murder his younger self with a pistol, although he realizes his lack of ammo. Enraged and disgusted by his future self and his treachery, young Chris then proceeds to throw his knife at his future self, killing him as the others watched in both horror and sorrow. Roach then proceeds to collect his soul before explaining they are running out of time as they proceed towards downtown Los Angeles. As the future around them began to slowly fall apart, the four desperately began their search for future TJ at the overrun survivor camp located at an abandoned recycling center in the heart of downtown Los Angeles. It is here where all four get along with each other. After finding future TJ being mauled by a zombie, young TJ comforted his dying future self, who explained that he lost everything thanks to the zombies, telling him to forgive his actions as he then turned into a zombie. With no other choice, TJ was forced to kill his zombified future self as Roach proceeded to preserve what was left of future TJ's soul. Telling the others that phase one of his plan was complete, he proceeded to explain his final step in his plan as they headed back to the Humane Labs of the future. As the four arrive at the ruined Humane Labs, Roach eventually lead the four to his secret lab, which was left untouched for all the years that have transpired. Roach then reveals his secret teleporter, explaining why they needed their souls for his security protocol. After successfully bypassing the security protocol with their souls within the Summoning Key, the four manage to return back to their time as the future was then ultimately destroyed. Knowing what they have to do, the four manage to defend the facility from the Russian attack, ultimately changing the future. Due to this however, a paradox was ultimately created, causing havoc throughout all of time. Around this time, Roach's teleporter throughout time began to malfunction, with him unable to travel with it fully. Instead, he managed to use it to send several audio logs to inform anyone who received the logs of what has happened. While this was all happened, Roach's future soul, along with the other souls within the Summoning Key, were ultimately banished to the Cursed Realm as a result of being preserved within the artifact. There, his future soul would remain imprisoned within a pod like device in the side of the belly of the Apothicon beast, where he was to remain for eternity. When the time came for his soul to be used in the teleporter, he, along with the future selves of the others, would be drained of their energies, weakening them heavily. Eventually, Primis entered the realm in search of a way to stop the Apothicons from completely destroying the world. There, Future Roach could only weakly watch as they failed to save the cursed souls. After they left, the soul of the original Richtofen managed to break free of his pod and escape just before the Cursed Realm was destroyed, killing all of its inhabitants, including Future Roach. Without the Cursed Realm, Future Roach's soul was sent to the Afterlife Arcade. Navigation Category:Reformed History Category:A Better Tomorrow Category:The Hunt Category:The Search Category:The Disaster Category:Second Chance Category:Day of the Departed Category:The War Machine Category:War of Vengeance Category:The Greatest Threat of All Category:Universal Convergence Category:Age of the Soulless Category:The Sentinel Trials Category:Boss Rush Category:The Final Chapter